


Birthday Boy

by shanachie



Series: Love and Guns [3]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: M/M, boys, but not quite right spoilers, spoilers for the first 2 seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Tommy comes home after his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this a while ago, but clearly I should have rewatched the episode in question before I started writing because wow... I have so many things wrong with this. I was going to rewrite it, but the more I read it... the more I felt I just needed to scrap it and start over. Unfortunately I did like parts of it and didn't want it to just disappear. So I'm posting it. There's so many continuity mistakes and other things wrong. So just read it as a bit and know that some things may reappear later. Thanks again to lillyg for her corrections.

**Please make sure you read the notes before reading this story.**

"Sebastian?" Tommy called as he let himself into their flat. "Where are you?"

"In here," Sebastian called back, allowing Tommy to pinpoint him in the living room. As the younger man entered, Sebastian held up his tablet, saying, "Erik, Tommy just got home so I'm going to say good night soon."

Tommy moved around the couch, leaning over so he was visible to the camera's lens. "Hallo, Erik," he greeted the little boy.

"Hallo. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Erik frowned when he realized there were bruises on Tommy's face. "Are you okay, Tommy?"

"Danke. Ja, ich bin gut." Tommy grinned. "I promise. It was just a little disagreement during an arrest."

Erik didn't look quite convinced, but he returned to his conversation with his father as Tommy moved away to hang his jacket up and lock his new H&K in the safe.

He dropped onto the couch, careful to keep his boots on the floor, and lay his head in Sebastian's lap as soon as the other man set the tablet down. "So I have a type," he groaned. "Also thank you. I'm well aware the H&K was your idea."

Sebastian chuckled, bringing a hand down to rub on Tommy's head. "You’re welcome. Why do you say that?"

Tommy shifted, his next words muffled slightly because of how he was laying. "Eva laid into me for not eating that bloody cupcake Anne-Marie made and it was so hot."

A laugh escaped Sebastian at how conflicted Tommy sounded. "Should I be worried?" he questioned. He wasn't exactly apprehensive, but he was concerned. He knew if Tommy was going to make a move on someone else, he wouldn't come home and tell Sebastian about it.

"No, but you should take me to bed because now I'm turned on and full of sugar cuz I ate half the bloody cupcake so why not take advantage of it?"

Sebastian laughed even harder at that, pushing Tommy slightly so the younger man got up. When they were both standing, Sebastian hooked a hand around the back of Tommy's neck, drawing him into what was meant to be a brief kiss. It quickly turned heated, leaving both men breathing heavily when they broke apart. "Do you miss them?" Sebastian asked as Tommy turned away to go check the locks.

Tommy turned back, a look of confusion on his face. "Who? Me family? Every day but I made the decision when I joined the Garda and I knew what would happen."

 

Sebastian could have continued to let Tommy misunderstand, but suddenly he needed to know. "No, I mean do you miss being with women."

Tommy moved back towards him, pressing a quick emphatic kiss to his lips. "Sebastian, Bash, love, I chose you. I don't have any regrets. If you had been the one yellin' at me about the bloody cupcake, I would have been just as turned on. It's the type, not the gender." He punctuated his words with another kiss. "Now let me go lock up so I can show you just how much I don't miss women."

"But if you had the chance..."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?" He sighed. "Fine. The only way I would sleep with a woman again is if we both agreed..." he held up a finger to stop Sebastian from interrupting "and if we both participated."

"A threesome?"

Tommy grinned, using Sebastian's CONFUSION to break away. "They're fun. Go get ready for bed, Bash. I'm going to lock up."

 

Sebastian was muttering to himself when Tommy entered their bedroom. "Did I break that big brain of yours?" he teased as he stripped off his shirt and reached for the button on his TAC pants.

"You've had a threesome?"

"I've had more than one," Tommy corrected. He finished with his pants, tossing all of his clothes in the laundry basket, before crawling into bed with Sebastian. "It’s actually how I figured out I like boys, men," he corrected, "just as much if not more than girls." He leaned over to kiss Sebastian. "And remember. Irish Catholic. If I had gone around _just_ kissing boys, I'd have gotten a whole lot worse than disowned."

_Hallo—hello_  
_Hallo. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!—Hello. Happy birthday._  
_Danke. Ja, ich bin gut.—Thank you. Yes, I’m fine._  
_Garda—Irish police_


End file.
